


A Kiss in a Rush of Adrenaline

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [12]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: It had been building for a long time, but Bai Yutong really should have picked a better time...
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 10





	A Kiss in a Rush of Adrenaline

It had been building for a while, Bai Yutong knows this, but he'd been partly successful in controlling his physical reactions at least, even if his voice, and often his decisions have betrayed him. 

It's just that, for all of his genius, Zhan Yao really is completely hopeless at staying out of trouble. 

Yutong accepted early in childhood that Zhan Yao needed a keeper, someone to watch his back when his clever mouth alienated, or his slender physique attracted the bullies who saw a soft target. When Zhan Yao joined the police academy, Yutong took it upon himself to make sure he knew how to fire a gun and to protect himself, even if he hoped Zhan Yao wouldn't ever be put in a situation where those skills would be needed. 

And that had been fine... for a while. Zhan Yao moved between commitments to the University and the police force, completing profiles that sometimes ended up on Yutong's desk, and slipping into meetings when Yutong hadn't invited him. He was safe, and Yutong wasn't distracted. 

With the inception of SCI... well that's brought Yutong back to the days where he spends all the time with one eye on Zhan Yao and the other giving the stink-eye to everyone around him. 

He's lucky they both now have the reputation and rank so that most people in the force don't even try to mess with Zhan Yao, because Yutong has evolved from the protective school-yard best friend, to one that carries a gun and can beat the shit out of people without breaking a sweat. Unfortunately, most of the criminal fraternity haven't caught on yet. 

He's starting to lose count of the concussions, and the kidnap attempts, and especially all the throat-grabbing that people seem to think is acceptable. So really it's no surprise that he's had enough. 

When Zhan Yao decides to take after the runner while Yutong is trying to subdue the fighter of their two suspects, he just knows he's going to have to step in as saviour again. So he puts in the extra effort and gets his man cuffed to the balcony railings as quick as possible and runs out of the apartment. He pauses for a moment to listen for where Zhan Yao has gone, and hears the slamming of the fire escape door a few floors down. He hits the stairs, skipping two or three as he tries to catch up. 

He's bursting through the door at the first gunshot. He sprints towards the sound, heart hammering in his chest and rounds the corner of the building to the road as the next shots are fired. 

Part of him is proud that Zhan Yao actually managed to shoot out a tyre, less so about the fact there's now an out-of-control car heading in his direction. 

Yutong slams into him, and twists to try to take on most of the impact with the road, before rolling Zhan Yao underneath him. He feels the blast of air as the car flies past them, followed by the loud crash as it impacts with something. 

He's not sure whether it's the adrenaline, or the relief, but when he raises his head and Zhan Yao is breathing heavy underneath him, Yutong really can't stop himself from kissing him. 

He's not gentle about it. It feels like the last decade of sexual attraction, and the last five minutes of adrenaline have overruled the sane and restrained part of Yutong's brain. 

He's pulled back to the present by the faint sound of sirens, and that sane part of his brain finally screaming at him to demand what the hell he's doing!? 

He stills abruptly, and squeezes his eyes shut before pulling back enough to look at Zhan Yao. If he wasn't so terrified he'd just ruined the best thing in his life, he'd mentally pat himself on the back for the look of shock on Zhan Yao's face. Yutong's pretty positive he's not managed to induce that height of eyebrow raising before. He lets his eyes drift lower, to the red, spit-soaked lips parted on heavy breaths and wills himself not to kiss him again. 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Zhan Yao's fingers twitch around the gun in his hand, and Yutong figures now is probably the best time to call in their situation and make sure their other suspect isn't running away again. 

He pushes himself to his feet without saying a word and races away. 

For hours after, he feels the well-kissed bruise of his lips more keenly that the ones the road caused to his body.


End file.
